This invention relates generally to picture hangers.
It is well known in the prior art to affix a nail or hook to a wall, and a string or loop to a picture in order to hang the picture on the wall. Typically this arrangement is problematic because the picture tends to move out of alignment over time.
More elaborate solutions have been proposed in the art, including using special hooks or hangers that mesh with a corresponding part affixed to the wall. Such arrangements however are typically difficult to install correctly or to align.
An improved picture hanger assembly is proposed. The picture hanger assembly for hanging a picture having a center of gravity comprises a wall attachment assembly for attaching to a wall, the wall attachment assembly having a first curved support area extending away from the wall, the first curved support area having a first center at a first radial distance and left and right ends, and a picture attachment assembly for attaching to a picture, the picture attachment assembly having a second curved support area extending away from the picture, the second curved support area being disposable on the first curved support area and having a second center at a second radial distance and left and right ends, wherein the center of gravity lies within an area defined by a first line extending from one of the first and second centers and intersecting the left end of either the first or second curved support areas, and a second line extending from the one of the first and second centers and intersecting the right end of either the first or second curved support areas. Preferably, the first and second curved support areas are substantially concentric. Also, the first and second centers may be below the first and second curvatures. Preferably, the curvature radius of the second curved support area is substantially equal to or greater than the curvature radius of the first curved support area.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.